Yin-Yang
Yin-Yang, labeled The Quarrel, is a recommended character created and voiced by Marco Bonomo (aka BFDIdubita23), who is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He was placed on The Bright Lights. Official Site Bio Yin-Yang has two personalities! The white half, Yin, is a very reasonable individual who thinks things through before he takes actions, and doesn't want to argue or fight with anyone, The black half, Yang, likes to cause trouble and havoc no matter what the consequences are. Because they are connected together, they argue with themselves. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Yin-Yang. Elimination and Fan Reactions Yin-Yang became popular with fans after the episode, Tri Your Best, which was nicknamed "Yin-Yang's Episode" by the fans. Many fans, however, got very upset with Yin-Yang after they ate Dough in A Kick in the Right Direction. Many fans then proceeded to vote out Yin-Yang for this, and they were then voted out in the following episode. Soon after this event, many of the fans who voted for Yin-Yang, soon regretted this decision, and the fans of Yin-Yang who didn't vote them were enraged. Many fans theorised that Adam animated that scene to teach the fans about the consequences of voting someone out without a real reason. And so, Yin-Yang then became one of the most, if not the most praised fan-favorite contestants on the show and many fans of the show miss him and hope to have them back on the show some day. Voice Actors * Marco Bonomo (UK/US), (Italy) Trivia *Yin-Yang is similar to Paper, as the two have different personalities, one being evil and the other being nice, but the difference this time is that, Yin-Yang's personalities are both seen on the outside at the same time. **He also starts with his evil personality in the beginning, unlike Paper. *Yin has a slight Italian accent. **This is because his voice actor is Italian, as he does Italian dubs of BFDI and Inanimate Insanity on his channel. **Coincidentally, Yin-Yang was the only contestant who is voiced by an European voice actor. *He is the only character who isn't a specific object, but rather a symbol. **He was never revealed on what he's made of. *At this time, it is virtually impossible for Yin-Yang to be faking his two personalities. This is because in episode 3, Test Tube managed to separate both of them apart. *Yin-Yang is the only main character on Inanimate Insanity that's black. 8-Ball is a recommended character that's black. **However, Yin-Yang is the first competing character to use white-colored eyes, due to 8-Ball only being a recommended character, who had a chance to compete, but lost the challenge, and therefore didn't enter the competition. **The Yin-Yang symbol has a white side that's evil and a black side that's good but they were switched when he first debuted, but there's a character on Object Oppose that's the correct version of Yin-Yang. *Yin-Yang has the fifth most votes out of any contestant on an Object Show. Only Soap (2663), Cheesy (2605), Trophy (1945) and Apple (2045) have more votes than him. * Yang claims to be gluten free, but he ate Paintbrush's pizza and Dough, so he could have been lying. * Yin-Yang has heterochromia iridium, a biological disorder where one person has two different colored eyes. On the Yin-Yang symbol the white spot on the black area represents the "good" in the "bad", and the black spot on the white area represents the "bad" in the "good". *Yin-Yang's the first and only season two newbie to appear in Enanimat Ensanetay. *Yin is male instead of female, as opposed to the real life Yin-Yang gender presentation. *Because Box can't talk, Yin-Yang is the last newbie to speak. Gallery |-| Overall= YinYangFightIdle.png Yinyangfinal.png New Yin Yang Pose.png|New Yin-Yang Good but Evil Yin-Yang.png 200px-YinYangPro.png YinYang2017Pose.png YinandYang2017Pose.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= ying yang.png|yin yang WATER_IS_4_LOSERS!.png|WATER IS FOR LOSERS! Yin_Yang_and_Test_Tube.png Yin and yang.png|PacYang YinYangTissuesAppleFinal3.png 5 Eliminated.png|Yin-Yang with Cherries, Tissues, Trophy and Box Punch!.png|Yin-Yang put back in the portal Untitled (Time 0 15 38;10).png YinYangPortal.png YinYangTorch.jpg YinYangRejectionPortal.jpg Yinyangintro.jpg YinYangCDC.png YinYangHappyEgg.png AppleYinYangFanBrightlightsRescue.png PaintbrushYinYangScream.png Yin-Yang Host.PNG Yin-Yang Laugh.png YinYangHappyEgg.png Yin-Yang Eliminated.PNG|yin yang eliminated yin and yang.PNG|yin and yang ohimthirsty.PNG Image257.png Yang Rips Apple in Half.gif|Yang Rips Apple in Half NotTeamEpicAgain.png PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png Cleunednuschisa.jpg Cheer.png Rip Dough.PNG|Yin-Yang in the process of eating Dough. GIVE ME UR BUNNIES!.png Screenshot Image 538.png Screenshot Image 537.png Screenshot Image 536.png S2 ep7 a close up yin-yang.png Screenshot Image 534.png Screenshot Image 533.png Screenshot Image 532.png Screenshot Image 531.png Screenshot Image 530.png S2 ep 7 Yin-Yang.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png Screenshot Image 182.png Screenshot Image 181.png Screenshot Image 386.png Screenshot Image 385.png Screenshot Image 384.png Screenshot Image 383.png Screenshot Image 382.png Screenshot Image 379.png Screenshot Image 378.png Screenshot Image 377.png Screenshot Image 376.png Screenshot Image 375.png Screenshot Image 374.png Screenshot Image 373.png Screenshot Image 463.png Screenshot Image 462.png Screenshot Image 461.png Screenshot Image 460.png Screenshot Image 559.png Screenshot Image 558.png Screenshot Image 557.png Screenshot Image 556.png Screenshot Image 555.png Screenshot Image 554.png Screenshot Image 553.png S2e7 paintbrush and yin-yang.png Screenshot Image 552.png Screenshot Image 551.png Screenshot Image 550.png Screenshot Image 549.png Screenshot Image 548.png S2e7 yin-yang ate pizza.png Screenshot Image 547.png Screenshot Image 546.png Screenshot Image 545.png Screenshot Image 544.png Screenshot Image 543.png Screenshot Image 542.png Screenshot Image 541.png Screenshot Image 540.png Screenshot Image 539.png Screenshot Image 538.png Screenshot Image 537.png Screenshot Image 536.png Screenshot Image 24.png Screenshot Image 25.png Screenshot Image 26.png Screenshot Image 36.png Screenshot Image 457.png Screenshot Image 458.png Screenshot Image 560.png Screenshot Image 561.png Screenshot Image 562.png Screenshot Image 563.png Screenshot Image 564.png Screenshot Image 565.png Screenshot Image 569.png Screenshot Image 570.png S2e7 paintbrush throws yin-yang.png S2e7 bright lights looking at lightbulb's pizza.png S2e3 oh, i'm thirsty!.png S2e3 don't complain to me!.png S2e3 don't complain to me! 2.png S2e3 don't complain to me! 3.png S2e3 i'm not complaining. it's just that there is a soda machine right there!.png S2e3 i'm not complaining. it's just that there is a soda machine right there! 2.png S2e3 ooh! i want dr. fizz!.png S2e3 ooh! i want dr. fizz! 2.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure!.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure! 2.png S2e3 fresh water is good to keep our body pure! 3.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you!.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 2.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 3.png S2e3 no, water is for losers, like you! 4.png S2e3 no! i-i mean yes! 3.png S2e3 no! i-i mean yes! 2.png S2e3 no! i-i mean yes!.png S2e3 yes!.png S2e3 yin-yang splited.png zizyKB.gif|Yang smashes through Test Tube's ceiling Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Male Category:Team Bright Lights